Identidad Desconocida
by cartr-fan
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Takumi perdiera la memoria, en una alejada región donde los únicos que pueden ayudarlo son los hermanos Takahashi e Itski? ¡Lee para averiguarlo! CAP 2 UP
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Initial D no es mío, si lo fuera Kyouichi Sudou (capitán del equipo "Emperador") habría estrellado su carro y renunciado a conducir antes de desafiar a Takumi XD

A/N: Este es mi primer fic en Initial D, espero que les guste! Aún no sé si esta historia va a ser yaoi o no, de repente solo es una amistad muy unida entre los hermanos y Takumi, pero si decido hacerlo yaoi –o mejor dicho, shounen-ai- les aviso que definitivamente seria un RyozukexTakumi! Es mi pareja favorita, aunque la verdad no me gusta mucho el slash.

Este fic está ubicado un poco después de la carrera entre Takumi y Ryozuke, pero antes de la carrera con los "Emperador".

En fin, espero que te guste!

cartr-fan

* * *

_Flash back_

"_pensando"_

"hablando"

* * *

**Identidad Desconocida**

Por

Cartr-fan

/flash back/

_En un tranquilo sábado, Fujiwara Takumi se hallaba paseando por la calle a pie (para variar) y disfrutando de su calmado_ _día libre. Ya pronto serían vacaciones de verano, y para su sorpresa, se encontró a si mismo deseando cada vez más que llegaran de una vez. Era un sentimiento extraño¿por qué quería que fueran vacaciones? En ese momento no se le ocurría nada, y no tuvo tiempo de reflexionar más sobre el asunto porque en ese instante una aguda voz resonó hasta el fondo de sus tímpanos. _

_-¡Takumi¡TAKUMI! -gritó Itski a todo pulmón._

_-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Takumi con su habitual mirada adormilada._

_-¡CÓMO PUEDES ESTAR TAN TRANQUILO? _

_-¿Qué¿Itski por qué estás gritando tanto? _

_-¡CÓMO QUE POR QUÉ! Dime Takumi¿es cierto que los hermanos Takahashi te invitaron a pasar las vacaciones de verano con ellos?_

_-Ah... eso, sí. Ryozuke-san mencionó algo de querer evaluar mejor mis habilidades como conductor en lugares que no fueran Akina. -respondió Takumi tranquilamente, como si fuese normal que corredores superestrellas te invitaran a pasar vacaciones con ellos. _

_-¿Q-QUE¡TAKUMI¿CÓMO PUDISTE NO DECIRME ALGO TAN IMPORTANTE? -exclamó un histérico Itski con lágrimas en los ojos._

_Takumi suspiró. Estaba acostumbrado a que Itski se pusiera frenético cada vez que le contaba que había salido con Natsuki, lo que no se imaginaba era que reaccionaría exactamente de la misma forma para algo como esto._

_-No pensé que sería tan importante -dijo el conductor del ocho seis honestamente -La verdad que yo todavía no entiendo por qué Ryozuke-san está interesado en mí, pero pensé que sería descortés no aceptar su invitación. Además mi papá ya me dio permiso. -Luego al ver que Itski no había cambiado su mirada en lo más mínimo agregó -Ya, si quieres tú también puedes venir._

_-¿De veras Takumi¿No me estás mintiendo? -preguntó Itski esperanzado._

_Takumi mentalmente giró sus ojos. Itski verdaderamente podía ser un fastidio a veces, pero en realidad era un gran amigo. En muchas ocasiones él era el único que lo apoyaba y creía ciegamente cuando competía contra autos que teóricamente eran imposibles de vencer. No era su mejor amigo por nada._

_-Cómo crees Itski. Solo que le tengo que preguntar a Ryozuke-san y Keisuke-san primero, pero no creo que tengan algún inconveniente -respondió luego de unos segundos._

_-¡No puedo creerlo¡Voy a tener unas sesiones de entrenamiento privadas con los hermanos Takahashi¡ESTO TIENE QUE SER UN SUEÑO! -comenzó a exclamar el moreno, atrayendo las miradas de personas que pasaban por la misma calle que él._

_Ante esto lo único que hizo Takumi fue sonreír levemente, Itski definitivamente era único._

/fin de flash back/

"Oye¿se puede saber qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó Keisuke Takahashi al ver a Takumi parado con la mirada perdida. Apenas llegó a la cafetería lo primero que vio fue al castaño contemplando la absoluta nada con cara de distraído.

"No yo solo estaba... pensando" dijo rápidamente.

"¿Me puedes explicar si tú te pones a "pensar" cuando estás en plena carrera con tu ocho seis? –preguntó irritado. En realidad no quería sonar tan ofensivo, pero cada vez que veía a ese corredor con esa mirada de despreocupación pasaba algo dentro de él que hacía que lo viera no como un corredor más, sino como su rival. Como su único y _legítimo_ rival.

Evidentemente su comentario lo había perturbado un poco; no tenía idea de que ese tonto fuese tan tímido. Fue cuando se dio cuenta que sin importar qué tan increíbles fuesen sus habilidades a la hora de correr, Takumi seguía siendo un joven de tan solo dieciocho años.

"Eh... no" balbuceó Takumi mirando al piso, había molestado a Keisuke-san.

"Keisuke deja de ser tan rudo" dijo una voz por detrás; era Ryozuke.

"Sí aniki, tienes razón. Lo siento" se disculpó Keisuke haciendo una corta reverencia. Esto le dio un poco más de seguridad a Takumi.

"¿Para qué nos llamaste?" Preguntó Ryozuke secamente.

"Eh... yo solo les quería preguntar si mi amigo Itski podía venir al viaje conmigo."

"¿Tú amigo?" Repitió Keisuke sin poder creérselo.

"Sí, lo que sucede es que él es muy malo conduciendo, y pienso que le haría bien el conducir en cúspides que no fueran las de Akina"

Luego de unos minutos de reflexión por parte de los hermanos Takahashi, Takumi se comenzó a sentir nervioso. ¿Qué pasaría si se negaban¿Cómo rayos se lo iba a decir a Itski? Ya casi podía escuchar los gritos histéricos y llenos de tristeza de su amigo.

"Está bien" fueron las secas palabras de Ryozuke que le proporcionaron a Takumi una inmensa serenidad.

"Muchas gracias" agradeció inclinando su cabeza.

Los hermanos simplemente asintieron antes de marcharse. Por su parte, el conductor del ocho seis sonrió antes de partir el también.

Dos semanas después, las esperadas vacaciones al fin llegaron. Takumi atribuyó sus ansias al hecho de que correría en una cúspide que no era la de Akina, Itski había contado cada minuto hasta el momento de ver a Keisuke y Ryozuke Takahashi, e Iketani finalmente desistió en su intento de convencer al mejor integrante de su equipo a no salir con miembros del equipo rival, y menos para sesiones de entrenamiento privadas. (La única razón por la que lo hizo fue porque Takumi no era un miembro genuino de la "Estrella de Velocidad.")

Y finalmente el tan anhelado encuentro (al menos por parte de Itski) entre Ryozuke, Keisuke, Takumi e Itski se llevó a cabo un emocionante sábado por la mañana.

"¿Tienen todo listo?" Preguntó Keisuke.

Takumi asintió.

"Bien. El viaje que haremos será largo, tardaremos al menos cuatro días en llegar a la cúspide. Aniki y yo tenemos preparados los hoteles donde dormiremos así que no se preocupen por eso. La zona a la que vamos es muy solitaria, así que no tendremos que preocuparnos por otros corredores." Les informó Keisuke pacientemente. Luego miró a un extraño ocho cinco parqueado cerca del ocho seis de Takumi. "¿Ese es tu auto?"

Itski quedó atónito ante el hecho de que uno de los hermanos Takahashi le estaba hablando. Intentó formar palabras merecedoras de tan importantes oídos, pero no pudo encontrar ninguna. Después se dio cuenta de lo ridículo que se veía mirando a Keisuke sin decir una palabra, así que trató de hablar; pero esto tampoco fue muy buena idea.

"Yo... eh... yo..." y de repente todo se volvió negro.

Tanto Takumi como Keisuke se quedaron por un momento sumamente estupefactos.

"Oye¿tú amigo está bien?" preguntó Keisuke después de unos segundos.

"Sí, es que es muy nervioso" respondió el conductor del ocho seis bostezando. Luego agachó levemente su cabeza. "Lo lamento mucho."

"¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso?" exclamó de repente Keisuke. "No tienes que disculparte por todo ni tratarnos como una especie de autoridad. Si no quisiéramos que estuvieras con nosotros no te habríamos invitado en primer lugar así que deja de sentirte tan incómodo, es bastante fastidioso."

Takumi se quedó sin palabras por un instante. Definitivamente no se había esperado esa reacción.

"Eh... sí, está bien" fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de que una fría voz se escuchara.

"¿Él es tu amigo, Takumi?" preguntó Ryozuke al ver a un joven tirado en el piso.

Pero antes de que el castaño pudiera decir algo se escuchó un pequeño gemido.

"Keisuke Takahashi me ha hablado... no puedo creerlo... cuanta envidia sentirán Iketani y los otros..."

"Itski abre los ojos" ordenó Takumi tranquilamente.

"¿Qué?" Itski hizo lo que le pidió su amigo, solo para encontrarse con que estaba tirado en el piso y tanto Keisuke como Ryozuke Takahashilo estaban mirando con cara de extrañados. Avergonzado, una vez que se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, se levantó rápidamente.

_"Este va ser un largo viaje"_

"_Itski eres un tonto"_

"_¡Rayos¡Qué vergüenza siento!"_

"_..."_

Continuará

* * *

A/N: Espero que te haya gustado! Por favor hazme saber si quieres que continúe esta historia. XD 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Initial D no es mío, si lo fuera Kyouichi Sudou habría estrellado su auto contra la barda por culpa de su pañuelo y nunca desafiaría a Takumi.

A/N: Aquí está el capítulo 2! Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, y en vista de que me lo han pedido este fic será un Ryozuke-Takumi! Aunque la verdad yo soy nueva en eso del slash, así que no creo que ponga escenas yaoi.. a lo mucho shonen-ai! Pero es algo no:P

Me disculpo por cualquier OOC que encuentren! Creo que en este cap Takumi está diferente, pero se lo voy a atribuir al sueño.

Ah verdad... no me había dado cuenta, pero hay una película que también se llama identidad desconocida.. oO bueno por si acaso, esta historia no tiene que ver nada con esa película.

En fin, espero que te guste!

Cartr-fan

* * *

Identidad Desconocida

CAPÍTULO 2

Luego de un agotador viaje de seis horas, Takumi comenzaba a sentir los efectos de manejar tanto tiempo. A pesar de que no estaba conduciendo rápido, ya era muy de noche y sus ojos empezaban a cansarse.

Fue por esto que casi no notó que el FC de Ryozuke junto con el FD de Keisuke se habían parqueado a un costado de la autopista. _"Rayos" _pensó al mismo tiempo en que hacía una disimulada maniobra para estacionar su auto al lado del de Ryozuke.

"No me digas que ya te cansaste" exclamó Keisuke una vez que Takumi bajó de su auto. Este, avergonzado, miró al piso. No sabía por qué, pero sentía como si tuviera que pedir disculpas.

"Eh.. yo..."

"Recuerda que tú fuiste el que me pidió que nos detuviéramos, Keisuke" replicó la fría voz de Ryozuke.

Al escuchar esa voz Takumi sintió cómo una corriente de aire fría corría por su espalda. En los últimos dos días había descubierto que le pasaba eso cada vez que escuchaba la voz de Ryozuke-san. ¿Pero por qué?

"Tenías que arruinarlo aniki" Keisuke giró sus ojos. No estaba seguro de la razón, pero había desarrollado un cierto gusto en molestar a Fujiwara. Además él era tan fácil de intimidar, que lo hacía aún más divertido. "En fin, como esta parada no estaba planeada no tenemos ninguna reservación. Esperemos que tengan vacante para nosotros en este hotel, es el único cercano."

"Takumi, por qué no vas a averiguar a administración, mientras Keisuke y yo cuidamos los autos" dijo Ryozuke tranquilamente, pero aunque el conductor del ocho seis no se hallaba muy seguro, casi podía apostar que Ryozuke-san iba a regañar a su hermano. Tenía esa mirada, una cierta chispa en sus ojos que obtenía sólo en dos oportunidades: mientras conducía, y cuando iba a reprender a Keisuke-san.

Murmurando un silencioso "sí", a paso rápido se dirigió al pequeño hotel (o mejor dicho, motel) que se hallaba a unas cuadras lejos de ellos.

Una vez que se fue la mirada de Ryozuke se tornó bastante seria.

"Keisuke, deja de..."

"Lo sé. Deja de molestar a Fujiwara. No lo hago a propósito aniki, además no es como si en verdad estuviera molesto con ese tonto. Solo me divierto un poco." Interrumpió Keisuke despreocupadamente.

"Fujiwara no sabe eso. Él cree que en verdad te está incomodando." Dijo Ryozuke fríamente. Luego ablandó un poco su expresión. "No tienes por qué sentir celos, aunque piense que sus habilidades son buenas, las tuyas ciertamente podrían sobrepasarlo fácilmente. Solo tienes que conocer más a tu rival, es por eso que lo invité"

"_¿Seguro que es sólo por eso, aniki?" _"Sí, está bien"

Ryozuke iba a contestar algo, ya que el tono que había empleado Keisuke era bastante extraño. Pero justo en ese momento llegó Takumi.

"¿Tienen cuartos disponibles?" preguntó Keisuke ya más tranquilo.

Takumi asintió algo dudoso.

"Eh.. algo así. Solo quedaba un cuarto, es una habitación matrimonial doble" (A/N: existe eso en la realidad? --U por esta vez digamos que sí)

Takumi por alguna razón se sentía nervioso. En realidad no tenía ninguna razón para sentirse así, pero no podía evitarlo. Ryozuke-san podía ser tan intimidante algunas veces, aunque casi nunca hablara se había dado cuenta de que decía infinidad de cosas con la mirada, sobretodo con los ojos.

"Supongo que peor es nada" se resignó Keisuke. "Está bien, será mejor que estacionemos nuestros autos en la entrada del hotel"

Una vez en la recepción del hotel, Takumi se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado de algo. Abruptamente se detuvo, dio media vuelta, y se dirigió a su carro.

"Itsuki, despierta. Vamos a pasar la noche en un hotel" dijo Takumi por la ventana de su ocho seis. No podía creer que casi deja a su mejor amigo durmiendo en un auto toda la noche..

"¿Qué? Ah.. si está bien" respondió Itsuki bostezando. Era gracioso cómo es que Itsuki podía ser hasta más adormilado que Takumi algunas veces.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto, todos descubrieron que, efectivamente era una habitación matrimonial, no solo por las dos camas de doble plaza que estaban a ambos lados, sino porque el cuarto tenía una decoración... peculiar. Las paredes eran totalmente rojas, las camas estaban cubiertas por mantos de terciopelo marrón claro, y las cortinas del mismo color que las paredes.

"Dios que cuarto tan feo" exclamó Keisuke.

Ya adentro, Takumi echó a Itsuki sobre una de las camas; este se había quedado dormido a mitad del camino, y si no fuera porque cayó justo en los brazos de Keisuke (haciéndolo maldecir internamente) se habría caído por las escaleras.

"No sabía que habían personas que pudieran dormir tan profundamente" comentó Keisuke bostezando "Buenas noches" Y sin decir nada más se echó en la otra cama.

Takumi se quedó parado por un momento observando la pared... en verdad tenía mucho sueño, le ardían los ojos y sentía unas ganas inmensas de echarse en la cama frente a él. Sin embargo no lo hacía porque había algo que lo estaba perturbando, y bastante.

"Será mejor que vayas a dormir, mañana nos levantaremos temprano" dijo Ryozuke mientras se quitaba sus zapatos, sentado en la cama al lado izquierdo de Keisuke "Si seguimos el itinerario llegaremos por la noche."

El castaño tomó sus palabras como una orden, e inmediatamente se recostó en su cama, junto a Itsuki. En la posición en la que estaba sólo una pequeña cómoda lo separaba de Ryozuke san.

"Eh.. buenas noches" dijo algo inseguro. Luego de escuchar la respuesta de su reservado acompañante procedió a cerrar los ojos para poder dormir, pero luego de dar una par de vueltas, bostezar tres veces, y recibir unos seis manotazos de Itsuki, sabía que no podría hacerlo.

Suspirando giró una vez más sobre su sitio y quedó boca arriba, mirando el blanco y oscuro techo de la habitación.

Advirtió cómo la perturbación de hace unos segundos volvía. Bueno, no tenía nada más que hacer así que no estaría mal dedicarse a descubrir qué era lo que lo estaba inquietando tanto. Pensó en posibles personas...

¿Itsuki? No. ¿Bunta? No. ¿Keisuke-san? Podría ser, pero no. ¿Iketani? No. ¿Natsuki¡Rayos, no! Entonces... ¿quién?

Al instante vino el nombre de una única persona a su mente. ¿Ryozuke-san¿Podría ser? Pero... ¿por qué lo estaba intranquilizando tanto? Sabía que el carismático corredor tenía un cierto encanto, pero Takumi creía que ese hechizo funcionaba solo en la chicas. ¿Acaso quería decir que...

"¿No puedes dormir?" escuchó a la ya muy conocida fría voz preguntar.

"No" respondió meramente. Era la primera vez que no se ponía nervioso hablando con Ryozuke-san, debía ser porque tenía tanto sueño que no estaba pensando claro.

"¿En qué piensas?" A Takumi le sorprendió la pregunta. No era común en Ryozuke-san interesarse por su vida personal, lo único para lo cual le hablaba era siempre lo mismo: autos, técnicas de conducción, y carreras. Le sorprendió tanto, que se olvidó de responder. "Lo siento, no tengo derecho para preguntarte eso"

El castaño suspiró nuevamente, serenamente. Era increíble que el sueño tuviera estos efectos en él, normalmente lo único que obtenía era una cara adormilada, pero ahora al parecer sus habilidades de percepción y tranquilidad habían aumentado notablemente.

"El nombre del hotel" dijo de repente. Al ver la cara confundida de Ryozuke, era de noche pero podía verla claramente, agregó "En eso estoy pensando, no pude evitar el darme cuenta que este hotel se llama –Sol y Luna-, aquí fue donde mis padres se conocieron"

Ryozuke no dijo nada por un momento. Lo que acaba de escuchar parecía algo demasiado personal¿por qué Fujiwara se lo estaba contando? "_Porque tú le preguntaste, idiota" _le respondió una voz dentro de él. Tenía razón.

"Ya veo. ¿Quieres hablar de eso?" parecía como si otra persona estuviera controlando su boca. No tenía idea de por qué le hacía preguntas tan personales a Takumi.

Otra vez, la interrogante sorprendió al conductor del ocho seis, pero los efectos del sueño volvieron a actuar, y fue capaz de conservar su hasta ahora increíble calma.

"Mi madre administraba este hotel, un día mi padre vino a hacer una entrega de queso y así sucedió. Al principio casi no hablaban, porque tenían personalidades bastante diferentes, aunque similares en cierto modo. Mi padre era reservado, pero fuerte en sus convicciones, listo para brillar en cualquier momento; mi madre en cambio sí sacaba a relucir todos sus dotes, pero lo hacía de una forma sofisticada, intimidante. Luego de un tiempo ambos se enamoraron, se casaron y tuvieron un hijo." Takumi dudó un momento. Nunca antes le había hablado a alguien sobre sus padres, nunca antes había mencionado a su madre en una conversación, y ciertamente nunca antes le había contado esa historia a nadie.

"Está bien si no quieres continuar"

La mirada de Takumi le hizo saber que sí quería hacerlo.

"Luego de unos meses mi madre no pudo soportar las presiones de tener una familia, ella era un alma libre, salvaje, y la vida matrimonial además de tener a un hijo no encajaban mucho con sus ideales. Así que un día empacó sus maletas y se fue"

"Lo siento Fujiwara" dijo Ryozuke estúpidamente. No sabía muy bien cómo manejar situaciones así, y por alguna razón le era bastante difícil conservar su estilo frío junto a Takumi.

"No es gran cosa, cuando pasó yo tenía un año. No tengo recuerdos de ella, por eso no la extraño. El asunto me es indiferente" replicó como si no fuera la gran cosa. Y para él no lo era. Claro que no era algo que dijera en voz alta a los cuatro vientos, pero no era un tema importante.

Por otro lado Ryozuke se había quedado admirado con el joven de dieciocho años. Esa noche le había mostrado una faceta totalmente desconocida para él. Hasta entonces pensaba que Fujiwara era un simple chico distraído, que con el paso del tiempo había logrado conseguir una técnica asombrosa de conducción. Pero ahora se dio cuenta de que era mucho más que eso.

Fujiwara podía lucir distraído, pero en verdad era alguien sumamente brillante y perceptivo. Su carácter podía parecer como el de alguien adormilado, pero en verdad era una persona extremadamente fuerte. "_Ya entendí como es que Takumi puede conducir tan bien. No se trata simplemente de práctica, él tiene la capacidad de canalizar toda su fuerza y energía al momento de conducir. La técnica que vemos no es más que el reflejo de la persona que realmente es. Si lo enfoco de esta manera, él podría ser uno de los mejores corredores del estado, hasta del país."_

"Buenas noches, Fujiwara"

"Buenas noches, Ryozuke-san"

**Al día siguiente...**

"¡Waaah que sueño!" dijo Itsuki estirando sus brazos y pegándole otro manotazo a Takumi.

"¡Itsuki ten cuidado!"

"Ah lo siento Takumi... ¿Takumi¿Qué estás haciendo...¿Por qué...¡¿QUÉ HACEMOS EN LA MISMA CAMA!" gritó Itsuki una vez que vio el lugar a su alrededor. Parecía una especie de 'cuarto de amor' en un motel de quinta¿qué demonios estaba haciendo con Takumi ahí? Obviamente no recordaba nada de la noche anterior, ni siquiera el haber caído sobre Keisuke.

"Itsuki no seas escandaloso. Anoche nos detuvimos aquí para poder descansar¿no te acuerdas?" explicó Takumi mientras daba un bostezo, luego de la pequeña plática con Ryozuke-san había logrado dormir perfectamente.

"¿En.. en serio? No me acuerdo de nada... Oye, y ¿dónde están los hermanos Takahashi?"

"¿Eh?" Takumi volteó hacia donde estaba la otra cama, y fue cuando se percató de que no estaban ni Ryozuke ni Keisuke. "Que extraño, a dónde habrán ido..."

"GAH!" volvió a gritar Itsuki "Takumi y que tal si... ¡SI ELLOS NOS HAN ABANDONADO AQUÍ!"

"¿Abandonado a quién?" preguntó Keisuke que estaba saliendo del baño "Fujiwara tú sí que eres un flojo, levántate de una vez que saldremos en 20 minutos"

"Hai!" dijo Takumi brevemente, sin atreverse a preguntar por Ryozuke.

Luego de 20 minutos exactos, todos se hallaban reunidos en el estacionamiento del hotel, listos para partir.

"¿Fujiwara tienes suficiente gasolina? Nos faltan 50 kilómetros" preguntó el conductor del FC blanco.

"Eh.. sí, me parece que sí alcanza" respondió no muy seguro.

"Bien, entonces no haremos más paradas, necesitamos recuperar el tiempo que perdimos aquí" replicó Ryozuke y sin decir nada más se dirigió a su carro.

"Nos vemos, y dile a tu amigo que la próxima vez procure no dormirse mientras está realizando cualquier clase de actividad, como subir escaleras" dijo Keisuke antes de también subir a su auto.

"¿Qué quiso decir con eso?" preguntó Itsuki confundido.

"Eh... no nada, después te explico" contestó Takumi tratando de cambiar de tema, sabía que si le respondía ahora iba a alterar a su amigo, y por el momento quería tranquilidad al conducir.

Después de varias horas finalmente los tres autos se detuvieron.

"Ya llegamos?"preguntó Itsuki ansioso, mirando por la ventana del automóvil.

"Parece que sí" respondió Takumi saliendo de su auto.

"Oye espérame!" dijo Itsuki exclamó Itsuki.

Una vez afuera ambos quedaron sumamente impresionados. Ante ellos se hallaba el paisaje más hermoso que habían visto en toda su vida. Se podía ver una enorme cúspide, mucho más grande que la de Akina y también mucho más bella. Tal vez era el sentido de aislamiento lo que le proporcionaba semejante tranquilidad, mientras que en Akina se veían autos y camiones esta cúspide tenía un cierto aire mítico, pues no se alcanzaba a ver ni un alma.

"Vaya es hermoso..." comentó Itsuki, luego hizo una clase de salto extraño "Ayyy... cuanta envidia sentirán Iketani y los otros cuando se enteren de que practicamos aquí!"

"Pero Itsuki... tú no tienes un auto" dijo Takumi sin pensarlo, pero lo lamentó al ver la reacción de su amigo.

"No me lo recuerdes... TToTT"

"¿Ya terminaron de hablar?" preguntó una voz por detrás de ellos "Bien, aniki quería que observaran la cúspide desde aquí para que obtuvieran una visión general de dónde conducirán por las próximas semanas. Algo más, el hospital más cercano se encuentra a unos 40 Km. así que más les vale no cometer ninguna estupidez si quieren permanecer vivos" bromeó Keisuke, pero al ver que tanto Takumi como su amigo habían empalidecido terriblemente añadió "Es un chiste. Si tienen algún accidente inmediatamente vendrá un helicóptero a ayudarnos, no somos tan irresponsables como para traerlos a un lugar inseguro"

Takumi respiró nuevamente. Definitivamente no era bueno para interpretar bromas.

Itsuki por su lado casi se vuelve a desmayar.

"Keisuke deja de asustarlos" dijo Ryozuke acercándose. "Ya tengo todo listo, vamos, es hora de que conozcan nuestra casa"

"¿Tienen una casa aquí?" preguntó Itsuki asombrado.

"Claro¿Dónde esperaban dormir?"

Si Takumi e Itsuki se habían quedado admirados cuando contemplaron la cúspide de Shuujin (A/N: Nombre ficticio, si existe en verdad no me refiero a ese sitio) al ver la casa de los hermanos Takahashi se quedaron totalmente pasmados.

No habían palabras para describir la grandeza de la casa frente a ellos, no era un lugar amplio pero aún así denotaba una increíble majestuosidad.

_Cómo es posible que un lugar tan pequeño pueda parecer tan importante... -.-U –_pensó Takumi mientras ingresaba.

Una vez adentro Keisuke les señaló sus cuartos a cada uno.

Itsuki fue inmediatamente a su habitación murmurando algo de "Iketani" "envidia" "sueño" y "Takumi ronca"

Takumi también iba a retirarse pero Ryozuke lo detuvo.

"Takumi si no estas muy cansado me gustaría que tú y Keisuke practicaran un poco, ahora"

"Eh sí está bien" respondió despreocupadamente el conductor del ocho seis, que, tras un leve bostezo sacó las llaves de su auto.

"Será mejor que nos demos prisa, antes de que comience a llover" dijo Keisuke con una voz emocionada. _Él no podrá vencerme aquí, llevo años practicando en esta cúspide._

"Sí" dijo Takumi simplemente.

Continuará...

* * *

A/N: Lamento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, pero creo que mi "musa" de Initial D se fue junto con mi promedio... T-T bueno esa es otra historia. Gracias por leer este capítulo, espero que haya sido de tu agrado! Pronto subiré el tercero. 


End file.
